


daddy's boy

by starkilling



Series: threadfic drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, afab language, club scene, shiro being absolutely thirsty beyond reason, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkilling/pseuds/starkilling
Summary: “you think he’s a bottom?” matt asks with a laugh, but shiro’s already had enough liquid courage to cross the floor and approach him from behind.shiro gets a little too drunk, andwaytoo brave. it works out, though.





	daddy's boy

**Author's Note:**

> i did a collab with twitter user @ upsdownsdrops, they drew some fantastic art [here](https://twitter.com/upsdownsdrops/status/1163992033465372678?s=20) and i wrote a threadfic! this is the threadfic x-posted to ao3. enjoy!

“matt, i _have_ to take him home.” shiro whispers, swaying back and forth absentmindedly to the thumping bass. 

the club is packed, but it’s a friday night. shiro’s on his third mixed drink and is embarrassingly blasted. matt has been nursing the same beer for an hour.

“he’s a cutie, shiro, and you probably fit the word on his shirt,” matt shouts over the noise. 

the person in question they’re discussing is a younger boy on the other end of the dancefloor, hips almost sinful as they circle to the music. his hair is longer, raven black. he’s wearing a teal crop top that has “daddy’s boy” spelled out in pink bubble letters, black booty shorts, fishnets, and heels. _illegal_. 

“you think he’s a bottom?” matt asks with a laugh, but shiro’s already had enough liquid courage to cross the floor and approach him from behind. he slides his hand around the boy’s thin frame, resting on the bones of his hips.

the boy jolts but doesn’t stop dancing; takes a moment to glance up and behind him with a devious grin. “hey there, big guy. see something you like?”

seeing him up close—the shock goes straight to his dick. shiro gets lost for a moment in the endless pools of violet his eyes make up. they’re alluring without trying to be. he wants to devour him in the middle of this dancefloor. he finds the music again and grinds his hips forward into the boy’s ass. “yeah, what’s your name, babydoll?”

“keith,” he gasps at the contact. “and you are?”

“you can call me shiro if you want,” he pauses. “but judging by your shirt i think you’d prefer to call me daddy.”

there’s a soft groan from in front of him, and shiro can’t help but slide one of his hands forward to explore a little further between his thighs. 

keith jumps again. “you’re sure brave.”

“i wouldn’t say that, you’re just too pretty to ignore.”

they play a game of chicken, seeing how daring each one can get. it proceeds so far that shiro’s moments away from undressing keith in public and giving him a night he wouldn’t forget.

he stops right at the inner seams of his shorts, pressing his lips against keith’s neck. “this has been fun baby, how about coming home with me for a little more excitement?”

keith chuckles under his breath. “only if you make it worth my time.”

they hop into an uber; shiro makes sure to flip matt off on his way out.

on the way back to shiro’s house he hardly keeps his hands off of keith. he gives a few teasing touches, runs a finger up the milky skin of his thigh.

once the door of his apartment closes behind him, he pushes keith against it who takes in a sharp breath. “you’re so pretty, baby, just begging to be eaten up.” shiro almost growls. “did you dress like this hoping some guy would take you home tonight?” he dives in and starts to drag his teeth along keith’s neck.

“mmm, maybe. looks like it worked though, didn’t it, daddy?” it’s keith’s turn to feel cheeky.

“i guess you’re right. i’ll make sure you never forget tonight, then. you’ll never be able to think of anyone else after this.” shiro promises, and he’s dragging off keith’s shorts. 

he turns keith around, takes both hands, and tears his fishnets open right at where his ass meets his thighs. he groans. he barely registers keith complaining about them being his favorite pair of fishnets, but he doesn’t care. clearly keith doesn’t either—he’s wet and dripping.

shiro drags two of his fingers over the swollen lips of keith’s pussy, dipping them into his heat. keith’s hips shake and he moans against the door. he spends those few moments fingering him open, curling them and exploring every which way that gives him the best response.

“mm, daddy, fuck me,” keith’s cheeks glow as he looks at shiro behind him. “i want it, give it to me.”

how could he refuse? “of course baby, since you told me so nicely.” it wasn’t _really_ that nice, more demanding, but shiro’s losing his sense of restraint.

he unzips his pants just enough to where he can pull his dick out. it’s hard and already dripping precome, ready to be encompassed by tight heat. he gives a few teasing strokes through the seam of keith’s cunt before finally slipping in.

if shiro weren’t a man of stamina he would have come on the spot. keith lets out a shameless, drawn out moan that sets his skin on fire. he immediately sets a pace, fucking keith from behind and gripping his perfect, perky ass. 

“fuck, fuck, daddy, you feel so good, shit—“ keith babbles, nails digging into the wall. there’s a filthy squelch every time shiro bottoms out.

“oh, baby, you’re so—“ shiro cuts off to breathe. “a perfect, tight little slut.”

and that makes keith lose himself. he’s suddenly clenching around shiro, practically sobbing. shiro can’t help but wear a feral grin.

“oh? you like being called a slut?” he asks, and the little noise in front of him confirms it. “you’re a good cockslut. a perfect whore.”

that breaks keith, and he’s coming around shiro with a raw yelp. the hopeless pleasure in his eyes snaps shiro in two, and he’s emptying deep inside keith as far as he can go. he milks himself dry, allows keith’s pussy to swallow it whole.

shiro makes sure to pull out slowly. sobriety has begun to sink back into his mind. he doesn’t even bother asking keith if he can stay, he’s _going_ to. he carries the boy upstairs to his room, cleans him off, crawls under the covers with him. in another brave act, kisses his forehead when he’s fast asleep. he could commit that beautiful face to memory.

when the other side of the bed is empty the next morning, he isn’t surprised.

what does surprise him is when he walks into a kitchen to see a small, beautiful boy drowning in one of shiro’s t-shirts cooking pancakes on the stove.

“hey, daddy,” keith says. “how do pancakes sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for more threadfic and thirst @ starkillling!


End file.
